Behind Blue Eyes
by Noe Izumi
Summary: TITULO PROVISIONAL- Fascinado por su trabajo y su puesto al lado del Ministro de Magia, Percy Weasley rompe lazos con su familia. Pero, ¿qué pensaba Percy de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué se oculta tras sus ojos azules? en -lento- proceso
1. Lazos Rotos

**I **

**Lazos Rotos**

La puerta se cerró con un golpe tan fuerte que el cuadro que había en la pared se estrelló contra el suelo y el cristal se hizo pedazos. Percy Weasley recobró el aliento un momento, apoyado contra la puerta de su habitación. Estaba tan rojo de rabia que sus innumerables pecas apenas se distinguían. Agitó la varita, murmurando unas palabras, y un haz de luz cegó la puerta un instante cuando el encantamiento impactó sobre la cerradura. Con otro agitar de la varita, este más enérgico, un baúl vacío salió volando de alguna parte y aterrizó sobre la cama, abriéndose con una brusquedad que no dejaba duda alguna sobre su agitado estado de ánimo. Al acercarse al armario, se encontró con el espejo y contempló su imagen un instante, lánguida y pecosa, el rojo pelo revuelto. Aún tenía unos feos surcos bajo los ojos, sello de innumerables noches sin dormir tras el asunto de la desaparición y muerte del señor Crouch. Debió de darse cuenta de que estaba gravemente enfermo, de que su comportamiento no era normal. Pero estaba demasiado impresionado, demasiado ocupado intentando complacer... Todavía sentía escalofríos cuando recordaba el interrogatorio y los fríos ojos de los oficiales fijos sobre él, haciéndole preguntas y más preguntas. Apartó la mirada del espejo con brusquedad.

Mientras sacaba túnicas y ropas del armario, mil y una cosas daban vueltas en su cabeza, mezclándose frenéticamente. Darle el puesto por puro interés, para utilizarle como a un mero instrumento… ¡Mentiras, todo mentiras! Ellos no lo comprendían, claro que no… No podían comprenderlo… Tantos años de trabajo duro, de largas noches sin dormir… Por fin tenía la oportunidad de su vida; sus sueños estaban al alcance de su mano, y en vez de sentirse orgullosos de él…

Ahogó un grito de rabia. Estaban tocando a la puerta, pero Percy no hizo caso alguno. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio, revolviendo entre plumas, pergaminos y botes de tinta. Bajo una pluma moteada, encontró una pequeña insignia que representaba una _P_ dorada sobre un león, el símbolo de Gryffindor. Su insignia de prefecto en Hogwarts. Se la guardó en la túnica. En lo más profundo del cajón, la esquina de un papel blancuzco asomaba bajo unos pergaminos. Era una foto. Percy la sacó con manos temblorosas, más por la rabia que por la emoción. Desde ella una chica muy guapa, de pelo rizado y oscuro, le miraba, sorprendida primero y con cierto recelo después. Penélope. Le pareció oír su voz como si estuviera allí con él, en su habitación: ¡Prefieres a tu estúpido Ministerio, siempre el Ministerio! Ella tampoco le entendía, claro que no. Nunca fue capaz de entender que también lo hacía por ella, por darle un futuro mejor… Lágrimas de rabia anegaron sus ojos, y en la foto, la sonrisa taimada de Penélope se le antojó diabólica y cruel.

¡Pues quédate con tu estúpido Ministerio, Percy Weasley! ¡Se acabó!

Percy rompió la foto con rabia, dejando los pedazos tirados en el suelo.

― Muy bien, perfecto… perfecto…―murmuraba entre jadeos, yendo de un lado a otro y cogiendo cosas de aquí y allá para meterlas en el baúl; casi parecía un perturbado― Perfecto... Si todo el mundo me quiere dejar solo, adelante… Yo sé dónde valoran mi trabajo… ¿Me oís? ―exclamó en voz alta, acercándose a la puerta― ¡YO SÉ DÓNDE SABEN VALORARME!

Oyó un crujido bajo sus pies y miró al suelo. Había pisado los cristales del cuadro que se había caído. En el suelo, desde una foto, sus seis hermanos y sus padres miraban a su alrededor desconcertados, probablemente preguntándose qué hacían en el suelo rodeados de cristales rotos. Notando que la rabia le devoraba las entrañas, le dio una patada y terminó de romper el marco. Su familia de la foto pareció iniciar una tremenda discusión con su propia imagen de la fotografía, mientras que su familia de carne y hueso seguía llamando a la puerta. El hechizo les impedía abrirla.

― ¡Percy! ¡He dicho que abras ahora mismo! ―bramó la voz de su padre.

Percy lo ignoró, pero las manos, llenas de pergaminos, plumas y tinteros, le temblaban. Dos botes de tinta se estrellaron contra el suelo. Percy maldijo entre dientes. Más golpes en la puerta, que parecían resonar con violencia dentro de su cabeza.

― ¡Percy, abre ahora mismo!

― ¡_BAULEO_!

Agitó su varita con tanta violencia que soltó chispas candentes. La ropa, los libros y el resto de las cosas se metieron y colocaron solas en el baúl. Cuando estuvo lleno, se cerró con un fuerte golpe y aterrizó al lado de la puerta, tirando algunas cosas de las estanterías. Percy se echó por encima una capa de viaje, formuló un contrahechizo y abrió la puerta, encontrando al otro lado a sus padres y hermanos rodeándole.

― Dejadme pasar ―dijo con decisión.

Las miradas de toda su familia estaban clavadas en él. Los gemelos estaban a ambos lados de su madre, reconfortándola, pero sin despegar los ojos de él. Su hermana le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como si intentara asumir lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero Ron tenía cara de estar conteniéndose para no pegarle un puñetazo. Los ojos de su padre brillaban con furia detrás de las gafas.

― Hijos, id a vuestra habitación ―dijo el señor Weasley dirigiéndose a los dos más jóvenes. Ron no apartaba la mirada de Percy.

― No, papá, no pensamos…

― ¡YA!

Los labios de Ron temblaron un momento, pero obedeció. Ginny le siguió muy pálida, sin mirar atrás.

― No puedes hacer esto, hijo.

― Claro que puedo ―replicó Percy con frialdad―. No podéis retenerme aquí.

Esquivó a su padre y echó a andar escaleras abajo con tanto exaspero que el baúl casi sale rodando un par de veces. Ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando su padre se plantó detrás de él, agarrándole por el brazo.

― ¡Percy, escúchame! Este es tu único hogar. El Ministerio nunca será tu hogar, allí no encontrarás una familia. Te tienen cegado con halagos. ¡Te han lavado el cerebro con promesas, te quieren utilizar como a una marioneta, Percy! ¡¿Es que no lo ves?!

Percy se soltó con brusquedad de la mano de su padre. Los ojos le chispeaban de rabia.

― ¡¿Y tú que sabes qué es lo que quieren de mí?! ― más que decir, pareció escupir las palabras; estaba fuera de sí― _Ellos_ por lo menos valoran mi esfuerzo y mi trabajo. Para _ellos_ soy alguien. Pero tú no puedes alegrarte por mí, claro, porque seguramente temes que consiga un trabajo mejor que el tuyo… ¡QUIERES QUE SEA UN FRACASADO, COMO TÚ…!

La bofetada sonó como un estallido en medio del silencio.

― ¡A MÍ NO ME HABLES ASÍ, ¿ME OYES? ¡SIGO SIENDO TU PADRE!

Todos habían enmudecido. Los dos se miraron un levísimo instante que se hizo eterno; Percy tenía los ojos muy abiertos y había palidecido, excepto allí donde le había pegado. Nunca había visto a su padre tan enfadado. Sus ojos parecían chisporrotear de rabia. El señor Weasley vaciló un momento; su rostro se dulcificó y alargó una mano hacia él como si intentara disculparse, pero Percy la apartó con brusquedad.

― ¡¡TÚ YA NO ERES MI PADRE!!

Cerró la puerta tras sí con violencia y echó a andar hacia la oscuridad de la noche, resoplando de rabia, arrastrando el baúl por el jardín. Oyó un golpe sordo. Uno de sus hermanos se había lanzado contra la puerta, lanzando una sarta de palabrotas que en otro tiempo le habría escandalizado oír y que acallaban los desgarradores sollozos de su madre.

― Dejad que se vaya ―oyó que decía su padre con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Percy se detuvo en seco, sintiendo un extraño pinchazo en el pecho.

_Dejad que se vaya_.

Eso era todo lo que le importaba a su familia.

Sin darse cuenta de que estaba mascullando por lo bajo, caminó más enérgicamente, alejándose del que siempre había sido su hogar, alejándose de los suyos, de aquellos a los que no les importaba nada sobre él. No les importaban sus triunfos, ni sus fracasos. Nada…

Se detuvo un momento, jadeando en busca de aire. El enorme baúl pesaba mucho y la jaula de Hermes hacía un traqueteo no demasiado soportable; no sabía si iba a aguantar mucho más arrastrándolo todo por la hierba. Sintiéndose un poco tonto por no haberlo pensado antes, apuntó al baúl con la varita diciendo "¡_Locomotor Baul!_" y pudo moverlo con mucha más facilidad. Sintiéndose mucho más ligero, aceleró el paso, como si quisiera alejarse lo antes posible de aquel lugar.

Después de recorrer unos metros más, se sentó sobre el baúl, jadeando, con el corazón todavía atronándole en el pecho por el esfuerzo y la exasperación. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba todo muy oscuro y no veía nada; sólo se oía el canto de los grillos. Pensó en aparecerse, pero estaba tan nervioso que seguramente se dejaría la cabeza atrás. Y aunque pudiera, ¿a dónde iba a ir? Aquello no estaba planeado... Aquello no tenía que haber ocurrido así...

Respiró profundamente, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos. No servía de nada perder los nervios (más aún). Lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar una manera de irse en la que no peligrara ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Se puso en pie, sacó la varita y la levantó ligeramente sobre su cabeza, con la esperanza de iluminar un poco el terreno y ver dónde se encontraba.

- ¡¡_Lumos_!!

El extremo de su varita se iluminó con una luz cegadora…

Ocurrió todo muy rápido. Una breve explosión, como un petardo, le hizo dar un brinco y pensar al instante en una venganza tardía de sus hermanos. Una repentina ráfaga de viento hizo estremecer todo a su alrededor. En una milésima de segundo, se encontró tirado de espaldas en el suelo y colocándose las gafas para ver bien lo que había estado a punto de echársele encima. No era una broma de Fred y George: era un autobús de tres pisos de color morado.

Un poco aturdido, se incorporó, todavía colocándose nerviosamente las gafas y extendiendo la varita iluminada para ver mejor. Sin pretenderlo, había llamado al Autobús Noctámbulo. La puerta se abrió y se encontró delante de un muchacho, pero no habría sabido decir si era menor o mayor que él. Vestía uniforme morado, a juego con el vehículo. Sus prominentes orejas sobresalían a ambos lados de su cara, a través de una mata de pelo revuelto y bastante descuidado. Tenía el rostro lleno de granos.

- ¿Nos has llamado? -preguntó con una sonrisa- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Percy no sabía si lo que estaba viendo era real o era consecuencia del golpe.

- Disculpa… pregunto si nos has llamado. Nos has llamado, ¿verdad?

- Yo, yo… es que…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Será mejor que subas, si te decides, nos reclaman en muchos sitios. Bueno, ¿quieres subir o no?

Miró hacia su casa, inquieto, pero no vio actividad alguna. Al parecer no habían reparado en la llegada del autobús. Un poco azorado, cogió su pesado equipaje como pudo, dispuesto a subir. El joven esbozó una leve sonrisa y se ofreció a subirlo. Con un leve movimiento de su varita, hizo disminuir el peso del equipaje y lo subió como si nada.

- Será mejor que te agarres bien -advirtió Stan.

Antes de que pudiera agarrarse bien a una de las barras, el autobús arrancó tan repentinamente que le hizo caerse sentado. Sus hermanos, haciendo volar el viejo coche que su padre había encantado, eran unos conductores muy cuidadosos al lado de quien manejara aquel vehículo. Manteniendo perfectamente el equilibro, el muchacho, cruzado de brazos como si nada, le sonrió.

- Bienvenido al Autobús Noctámbulo. Me llamo Stan, Stan Shunpike. Y este es Ernie -dijo señalando al viejo conductor, que llevaba unas gafas enormes y gruesas.

- Eh… encantado -dijo Percy intentando ser amable. Miró a su alrededor. Había por lo menos media docena de camas. Un brujo entrado en carnes roncaba sonoramente en la que estaba más alejada. Con precaución, se acercó a una de las camas y se sentó en ella. No lo parecía, pero era bastante cómoda.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó Stan alegremente.

- Yo… me llamo Percy-dijo, tendiéndole la mano- Percy W… -se detuvo de repente, como si se le atascara en la garganta. De todas maneras, no hubiera podido hacerlo: el autobús dio tal frenazo que cayó de espaldas sobre la cama (por suerte esta vez había caído en blando).

- Encantado, Percy W -dijo Stan, tendiéndole él la mano, ya que con el frenazo no dio tiempo de estrechársela-. ¿A dónde te diriges?

Percy volvió a sentarse, agarrándose a la barra de la cama, algo ridículo teniendo en cuenta lo tranquilo que iba el autobús ahora, pero al menos esta vez otro frenazo no le cogería desprevenido.

- Yo voy a… -sintiéndose tremendamente estúpido, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de a dónde se dirigía- La verdad es que no lo sé.

- Bueno… Si no sabes donde ir, la gente suele parar en Londres. Ya sabes, inicio y fin de trayecto, el centro de todo… Mucha gente baja en Hogsmeade también. Si piensas en algún lugar, dímelo pronto, o no sabré lo que te tengo que cobrarte, Percy W.

- Iré al Caldero Chorreante, por favor.

Era una buena idea. Pasaría allí la noche y pensaría en qué hacer al día siguiente.

- Así se ha dicho -dijo Stan alegremente-. Serán quince sickles desde aquí hasta Londres… Pero por tres más, tendrás una taza de chocolate caliente (con un conjuro especial para que no se te derrame), y por quince, una botella de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes del color que elijas.

Percy levantó una ceja ante la seguridad con que lo había dicho todo; había sido casi automático. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica. Por suerte llevaba suficiente dinero, pero prefirió no gastar demasiado; no sabía a dónde iba a ir ni cuánto iba a necesitar. Sintiéndose todavía un poco tembloroso, pensó que un chocolate caliente no le vendría mal y pagó dieciocho. Pasaba del cepillo de dientes; había traído el suyo, que además le inspiraba más confianza.

- Dieciocho, buena elección, el chocolate está riquísimo -proclamó Stan-. ¡MARIE, TRAE UNA TAZA DE CHOCOLATE!

Una malhumorada bruja que ni supo de dónde había salido le acercó a Percy una humeante taza de chocolate, desapareciendo de nuevo sin que le diera ni tiempo a darle las gracias.

Con un suave suspiro, Percy se recostó en la cama, respaldándose en los mullidos cojines. Perdido en sus pensamientos, pronto dejó de sentir la inquisidora pero amable mirada de Stan (que parecía que se moría de ganas de hablar con alguien; el otro pasajero seguía durmiendo y roncando con fuerza), sentado en la cama de al lado, y dio un pequeño sorbo al chocolate caliente. Aquello le reconfortó. Se sorprendió acordándose del profesor Lupin, que impartía la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras durante su último año en Hogwarts. El chocolate era el mejor remedio contra los devastadores efectos de los dementores cuando rondaban por la escuela (incluso a él le había parecido un método un tanto exagerado al principio, pero después de todo, el Ministerio solo quería proteger a los alumnos del peligroso Sirius Black), provocando esa extraña sensación de vacío y soledad que alguna vez le había acometido durante las rondas nocturnas por los jardines. Ahora se sentía igual de vacío por dentro… solo que esta vez no había ningún dementor rondando por allí.

Echaba tanto de menos Hogwarts… Había terminado hacía dos años, uno de los mejores de su curso, quizá de toda la escuela desde su hermano Bill, y había conseguido cumplir su mayor ambición… ¿Cómo había ocurrido todo tan deprisa? Un ronquido especialmente fuerte le hizo levantar la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de Stan interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Pareces nervioso, Percy W. ¿Es la primera vez que subes al autobús?

Percy se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- Sí… Pero no es por eso. No creo que quiera hablar de ello.

- Que no te de vergüenza, hombre -rió Stan, que sin duda parecía firmemente convencido de que sus nervios se debían al autobús- La primera vez que subí aquí con mi padre me pasé el camino con la cabeza fuera de la ventana. Ernie todavía se acuerda. ¿Verdad, Ernie?

El viejo conductor levantó el pulgar, soltando un simpático "Siiiiiiiiiiii".

Entonces Percy se dio cuenta de lo solo que estaba. Probablemente, ninguno de los que subía a ese autobús sabía a dónde ir, ninguno tenía un lugar donde aterrizar con los polvos flu. Todos estaban tan solos como él. Stan y Ernie se tenían el uno al otro, eran libres, viajaban por todas partes, pero aún así, también estaban unidos por un frío sentimiento de soledad.

No sabía si alguien en el mundo le apoyaba. Y en ese momento lo más parecido que tenía a un compañero de viaje era un chico extraño, preguntón y lleno de granos al que probablemente nunca le hubiera dirigido la palabra en una situación distinta.

- He tenido un día duro -le dijo-. Supongo que estoy huyendo, aunque no sé a dónde.

Stan hizo un ruidito de asentimiento.

- ¿Sabes? Yo me escapé de casa a los quince años. Mis padres me querían decir todo lo que tenía que hacer, controlarme. Con quién salgo, con quién voy, si con malas compañías, que si me dejo influir demasiado… -resopló-. Me harté de todo aquello y me fui. Le pregunté a Ernie si podía venirme aquí, con él, y viajar por todo el país… ¿Verdad, Ernie?

Ernie volvió a levantar el pulgar cuando de repente soltó una exclamación que no presagiaba nada bueno. Entonces el autobús dio uno de sus tremendos frenazos. Stan había tenido tiempo de cogerse de la barandilla, pero Percy estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama.

- Creo que podría deciros un par de cosas sobre la seguridad a la hora de conducir… -dijo, enderezándose como podía y colocándose las gafas. Mejor era que se fuera acostumbrando. Al menos, gracias al hechizo, el chocolate no se había derramado.

- No sufras, Perce; Ernie es un poco brusco, pero tiene buenos reflejos -dijo Stan; otro grito del conductor le interrumpió- Hum, eso me ha sonado a farola.

Efectivamente, dejaron atrás una enorme farola salvada de milagro.

- Conozco los gritos de Ernie -explicó Stan como si nada-. Cada uno significa una cosa.

Percy se sorprendió sonriendo levemente, sintiendo una sensación extraña en el estómago. Quizá era cierta envidia por lo compenetrados que estaban. O quizá era lástima ante un muchacho que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer en la vida que interpretar los gritos de su compañero de trabajo.

- Me pasa lo mismo con los gritos de mi ma…

La opresión en el estómago se le intensificó. Curiosamente, pensar en su madre no le había provocado pena. Era rabia, decepción… Soledad.

Otro grito de Ernie.

- Creo que eso ha sido por una abuela -dijo Stan; entonces oyeron unos gemidos; un perro había salido corriendo- Ah, claro… era demasiado grave para ser por una abuela. ¿Decías algo, Perce?

- Nada.

Percy le dio otro sorbo a la taza, consiguiendo calmar un poco esa sensación tan extraña. Entonces empezó a tener sueño; los párpados le pesaban. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en un día, y al estar allí sentado, fue consciente de lo agotado que estaba. No sabía si dormir era buena idea en aquel autobús, despertarse sobresaltado cada dos por tres no sería nada bueno para sus crispados nervios (aunque el mago que roncaba parecía estar muy a gusto).

- El autobús no está nada mal… -dijo Stan, mirando por la ventana con una expresión soñadora-. Viajas de un lado a otro, conoces gente diferente cada día… Es una sensación de libertad muy agradable. Sí… La libertad es necesaria… Poder hacer lo que te apetezca, lo que de verdad deseas, sin tener a nadie detrás que te diga que no debes hacerlo, porque no te conviene… Me pone enfermo. Mi casa me ponía enfermo. Mis padres estaban encima de mí todo el día… Stan, haz esto, no hagas lo otro… No me gusta que me controlen. Soy mayorcito para saber lo que tengo que hacer. Escogí el Autobús por eso -añadió, mirándole-. Aquí solo tengo que recoger gente, cobrarles y sentarme esperando llegar donde me piden.

Percy dio otro sorbo al chocolate. Aunque la taza estaba caliente, notaba las manos frías. La mirada de Stan le había dado escalofríos. Pensó en su familia, en cómo le habían dado de lado. En cómo habían echado por tierra todo su trabajo. En el Ministerio era distinto… Ellos le apreciaban por lo que valía… ¿Cómo iban a ser, según su padre, una panda de inútiles cobardes que no quieren enfrentarse a la verdad?…

- ¿Te estoy aburriendo?

Percy volvió en sí con una sacudida.

- No, yo… es sólo que estoy muy cansado…

- ¡Duerme un poco, hombre! -rió Stan- todavía queda bastante para llegar Londres. Si quieres te aviso cuando lleguemos.

Percy murmuró algo que pretendía ser una afirmación. Lo último que oyó fue la voz de Stan, repitiendo que Ernie le comprendía, alejándose de él hacia otra de las camas. Luego los ruidos, la bocina, los ronquidos del mago de al lado, todo desapareció, sustituidos por el cacareo de las gallinas, el piar de los pájaros, y las risas de sus hermanos.

Está de nuevo en casa… Acaba de llegar del Ministerio después de un día agotador. No desea otra cosa que una agradable cena con su familia. Y tiene una gran noticia… Una noticia increíble… Qué cara iban a poner… En un momento tan extraño como este, tan crucial para el mundo mágico… Asistente del Ministro…

_Todo lo que me ha costado que me tomaran en serio sólo por culpa de mi apellido, de mi reputación… Me acusaron a mí, me hicieron muchas preguntas… Pero todo ha pasado ya… _

Y las palabras de su padre le golpean con furia, le hacen mucho daño… _Te están utilizando… Sólo eres un objeto para ellos…_

Es ridículo, totalmente ridículo… No es cierto… Y la expresión de su madre se torna sombría, le toca el brazo con cariño, pero él se aparta, porque no puede creerlo, porque no puede ser cierto…

_Pero madre… No lo comprendes, ninguno lo comprendéis… ¡Padre lleva años en el mismo puesto, no tiene ambición! ¡Por eso somos pobres!… _

_¡NO VUELVAS A DECIRLE ESO A TU PADRE! Su madre, su madre nunca le había gritado antes… Pero madre… Vais a arriesgarlo todo por algo de lo que ni siquiera tenéis pruebas... _

_Te equivocas. Tenemos la única prueba que necesitamos. La voz de Ron, que temblaba…_

_Ya… bueno… Harry… Muy bien, su palabra es la única prueba que tenéis… Y no creo que eso sea suficiente, Ron… Harry está muy desequilibrado, no quiero atreverme a decir esto, pero podría ser peligroso, Ron… Tú… _

Y entonces su hermano Ron le mira, pero no con la expresión que suele poner cuando se enfadaba con él por no recoger su cuarto, o por no hacer sus deberes… Le mira con odio...

_No te atrevas a hablar así de Harry._

Ron, él también… Ron, el que podría haber seguido sus mismos pasos…

Le parece oírlos, como si volviera a estar allí... Todos gritan… Su padre golpea la mesa… El vaso cae al suelo y se hace pedazos… La indignación, la rabia, la decepción… Todo se mezcla en su cabeza, volviéndole loco...

_Pues si eso es lo que pensáis… Sé dónde está mi lealtad, lo sé muy bien. ¡Si no estáis conmigo, estáis contra mí! ¡Y me aseguraré de que todos sepan que ya no pertenezco a esta familia! …_

- ¿Percy?

Algo le estaba tocando el brazo, cada vez más fuertemente.

- ¡Percy, Percy W! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Percy despertó sobresaltado. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de dónde estaba, intentando recuperar aliento suficiente para poder contestar.

- Estoy bien… solo ha sido un sueño… Solo un sueño…

Pero todo aquello había ocurrido de verdad.

- ¿Qué has soñado? -preguntó Stan- Ha debido ser horrible, estás muy pálido… ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?

- Eh… sí, gracias…

- ¡¡MARIEEE, TRAE UN VASO DE AGUA, POR FAVOR!!

La malhumorada bruja de antes (esta vez vio que bajaba de uno de los pisos superiores) volvió a aparecer y casi le estrella el vaso a Stan en la cabeza.

- ¡No grites así, bruto!

Riéndose por lo bajo, le tendió el agua a Percy, quien cogió el vaso con manos temblorosas.

- Ah, va a bajar la señora Freeman… Tengo que ayudarla a bajar… Yo que tu me apartaría un poco, es algo voluminosa-dijo con cautela.

Percy sintió que se ponía colorado: el brujo que roncaba era en realidad una oronda y bonachona señora. Stan llevaba sus maletas en una mano y con la otra cogía su brazo hasta que bajaron del vehículo.

- ¡Hasta la semana que viene, señora Freeman!

La mujer rió encantada y desapareció de su vista cuando el autobús volvió a arrancar.

- ¿Estás mejor, Perce? -le preguntó Stan cuando volvió a su lado.

Bebió un sorbo de agua, dándose cuenta de que temblaba y no por el traqueteo del autobús. La mirada de Stan le estaba poniendo nervioso. No era más que un muchacho curioso y aburrido, pero su curiosidad le estaba crispando. El sueño aún estaba presente en su cabeza; todavía tenía el pulso acelerado y le parecía oír los gritos de su familia, y los suyos propios, y la mirada de odio de sus hermanos…

- Estoy mejor, gracias- logró decir finalmente.

- ¿Sabes, Perce? Tienes demasiado equipaje para no saber a dónde vas. Al principio me pareció que querías irte muy lejos. Es como si estuvieras huyendo.

"Haces demasiadas preguntas, Stan" le hubiera gustado decirle, pero en lugar de eso, se sorprendió diciendo otra cosa con una voz que no reconoció como suya:

- Ahora mismo cualquier lugar es mejor que mi hogar. O lo que yo pensaba que era mi hogar.

- Ahora lo entiendo -dijo Stan con una leve sonrisa-. A veces no entienden que debes seguir tu camino. Cuando le dije a mi madre que ya estaba harto y que me iría con Ernie en el autobús, creía que se iba a suicidar -rió ásperamente--. Y mi padre… bueno, pensaba que iba a matarme o algo, como si no pudiera cuidarme yo solo…

Por un instante, la voz de Stan quedó de lado, y Percy sintió un escalofrío al acordarse de la mirada de su padre. Nunca antes le había visto tan enfadado...

- …nunca había visto a mi padre tan enfadado.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Fue como si Stan le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Pero eso era ridículo. Los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada, estaba paranoico, se iba a acabar volviendo loco, como el señor Crouch antes de morir… Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, deseando de repente llegar a Londres lo antes posible.

- Te haya pasado lo que te haya pasado, no te preocupes -continuó Stan muy tranquilo, ajeno al nerviosismo de Percy-. Al principio te sienta muy mal, pero luego acabas apreciando la libertad. Sabes ir con quien te conviene, sólo tu sabes algo así. Aunque sean tus padres, no siempre saben lo que te conviene, ¿acaso pueden leerte el pensamiento? Solo saben decirte lo que creen que es mejor para ti, pero ellos no son tú… En el fondo no te conocen, ¿verdad? O eso es lo que yo pienso… Bueno -suspiró- . Ya hemos llegado. Esta es tu parada, Perce.

El autobús se detuvo y Percy se incorporó, disponiéndose a coger el equipaje, aunque Stan se le adelantó en esto último.

- Eh… gracias por todo, Stan -dijo Percy torpemente.

- De nada, Percy W.

Los dos bajaron del autobús; Stan aprovechó para estirar un poco las piernas y bajar el equipaje de Percy.

Entonces se oyó un silbido que venía de dentro del autobús; era Ernie.

- Vaya, qué pronto, creo que tenemos otra llamada, ¿qué clase de loco querrá transporte a estas horas? -dijo Stan; se apresuró a subir al autobús, no sin dedicarle un último saludo-. Que tengas suerte, Perce -se cogió la visera con un divertido gesto.

Percy sonrió tímidamente. Ya era hora de que alguien le deseara suerte.

- Gracias.

El autobús desapareció en una ráfaga y con un estallido.

De nuevo solo, Percy levantó la vista. La luna era la única que parecía verle en ese momento. Por su brillo y la altura donde se encontraba, debía ser ya muy tarde, pero por suerte veía luz bajo la puerta del Caldero Chorreante.

Había sido un día ajetreado y lo único que deseaba era que tuvieran una habitación libre.


	2. Nueva Vida

**2 **

**Nueva vida**

Al día siguiente, Percy se despertó con esa sensación de irrealidad propia de esas mañanas que siguen a los acontecimientos extraños, como si todo hubiera sido un largo y terrible sueño. Sólo le bastó mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación para recordar todo lo ocurrido.

No se sentía culpable. En absoluto. Lo que sentía era más bien una profunda decepción.

Ese día no tenía que trabajar, así que decidió que después de desayunar iría a tomar un poco el aire al Callejón Diagón, y así de paso compraría algunas plumas nuevas y frascos de tinta para remplazar los que se habían roto al salir precipitadamente de casa.

Salió al callejón por el muro de ladrillos del patio, al brillante sol de la mañana; echaba de menos aquel lugar. No había vuelto a acercarse desde que dejase Hogwarts hacía dos años…

Ya había salido con la compra de _Flourish & Blotts_ cuando oyó una voz familiar.

— ¡Perce!

Era Oliver Wood. El muchacho de pelo oscuro se dirigió alegremente hacia él; parecía hasta más corpulento que la última vez que le vio. Habían sido muy buenos amigos en Hogwarts y no se veían prácticamente desde el mundial de Quidditch, hacía un año.

— ¡Oh, hola, Oliver! —le dio la mano con solemnidad; Oliver rió divertido— ¿Qué tal te va todo con el equipo?

— ¡Muy bien! Este año no lo estamos haciendo nada mal en la liga.

Percy se alegró por él; el Quidditch siempre había sido la gran pasión de su amigo y jugaba en un equipo llamado Puddlemere United, que según lo poco que entendía sobre el deporte, era uno de los más antiguos del país. Se sorprendió pensando qué lejos parecía que quedaba el día en que habían ganado por fin la Copa de Gryffindor…

— ¿Cómo estás? Tú siempre tan ocupado, sin darles señales de vida a tus amigos, ¿eh? —le dio un golpe cariñoso en el brazo; luego se puso serio de repente— He leído en _El Profeta_ todo lo que ha pasado con el señor Crouch.

A Percy el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando recordó aquello.

— El señor Crouch estaba muy enfermo —dijo en un hilo de voz—. Yo debí darme cuenta, pero…

¿Qué te esperabas, Perce? le parecía oír las voces de sus hermanos, burlonas Estabas tan orgulloso de tu puesto que no te diste ni cuenta de que tu jefe estaba muy enfermo, tan enfermo que al final…

Sacudió la cabeza para acallar las voces. Su desazón debía notarse desde fuera, porque Oliver le puso una mano en el hombro, que temblaba ligeramente.

— Lo siento. Espero que todo saliera bien contigo al final— le dijo el muchacho.

— Bueno, ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba— dijo Percy; el orgullo empezaba a inflarse dentro de él— Tienes ante ti al asistente personal del Ministro.

Oliver se quedó boquiabierto.

— ¿Asis… asistente de…? ¿En serio? ¡Vaya… enhorabuena, Perce!... Debes estar muy contento… —parecía incómodo y cambió de tema— ¿Y qué dice Penélope? ¿Cómo está ella? No la he vuelto a ver desde…

Entonces, por la expresión de Percy, pareció darse cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado.

— Ah… Entonces, aquella discusión en el tren… Al final rompisteis en serio… Por eso no os vi nunca juntos en los Mundiales, supongo… Vaya, yo… Lo siento. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Percy no lograba apartar la voz desdeñosa de la chica de su cabeza.

¡Pues quédate con tu estúpido Ministerio, Percy Weasley! ¡Se acabó!

— Digamos que seguíamos caminos diferentes…

Oliver torció el gesto.

— Sí, eso ya lo veo…

Percy empezó a sentirse incómodo; una extraña sensación de desconfianza, como la que había sentido en su casa ante la mirada de su padre al darles la noticia de su ascenso, empezó a colarse en sus entrañas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Oliver miró alrededor y bajó la voz.

— Perce, eso del ministro… ¿No te parece… no sé… muy pronto? ¿No es un poco raro?

— ¡Ooooh, esto es estupendo! —exclamó Percy con sarcasmo— ¿También mis amigos están en mi contra?

— Percy, no te pongas paranoico —le dijo Oliver sin alzar la voz, mirando alrededor; algunos curiosos les miraban de reojo—. Sabes perfectamente que no quiero decir eso…

— Sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir, Oliver —dijo Percy sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por bajar la voz, con lo que la gente ya les miraba ante la incomodidad de Oliver—. Nadie es capaz de entender lo importante que es esto para mí...

— Pues claro que lo entendemos, Percy, por todos los cielos —dijo Oliver, empezando a perder la paciencia— Es solo que… Tan de repente… y asistente del Ministro, nada menos… ¿No te ha parecido un poco raro, cuando todo eso que ocurrió con el señor Crouch… quiero decir, tú estabas a su lado, y…?

— ¿Acaso no crees que esté capacitado? —exclamó Percy fuera de sí— ¡Estupendo! Primero mi familia y ahora…

— Percy, no me refiero a…—calló de repente, como dándose cuenta de algo— ¿A qué te refieres con primero tu familia? ¿Os habéis peleado?

— ¡Os demostraré a todos que estáis equivocados!—continuó Percy, haciendo oídos sordos— ¡Yo me lo he trabajado, he llegado hasta aquí esforzándome, por eso confían en mí en el Ministerio! Y ni mi familia ni mis amigos van a impedírmelo.

Oliver entornó los ojos.

— Eres un imbécil.

Percy le mantuvo la mirada y no dijo nada; intentó disimular con un altivo movimiento de su cabeza. Oliver empezó a alejarse de él, dispuesto a marcharse.

— Mucha suerte. Si es lo que quieres, que te vaya bien —le dijo bruscamente.

Percy se quedó allí parado, viendo como se alejaba el que había sido su mejor amigo en Hogwarts. Vio que se reunía con una chica que salía de la librería y reconoció a su novia, Courtney, otra ex compañera del colegio; intentó ir hasta Percy con una enorme sonrisa, pero Oliver meneó la cabeza y se la llevó de allí. Apretando los puños con rabia, el chico pelirrojo emprendió el camino de vuelta.

No le importaba que sus amigos tampoco le apoyaran, claro que no le importaba. Después de todo, tenía todo lo que quería.

Tras volver al Caldero Chorreante y tomar un almuerzo suave (la conversación con Oliver le había puesto el estómago del revés), se puso a buscar piso en los anuncios de _El Profeta._ Tras descartar una casa adosada con ciertos problemas de ratas (aunque domesticadas y nada agresivas, decía el anuncio) y una fábrica abandonada convertida en una preciosa casa victoriana con el inconveniente de que olía siempre a café, finalmente dio con algo que parecía interesante.

Había oído hablar de ese edificio; era una comunidad exclusivamente de magos. Creía estar seguro de que lo que los muggles veían desde fuera era un viejo y destartalado edificio, plagado de antenas de televisión oxidadas, donde se refugiaban por las noches los indigentes. Nada que, según su cerrada forma de ver las cosas, debiera preocuparles, por tanto. Pero en realidad, a ojos de los magos, era un edificio muy bonito, advirtió una hora más tarde cuando se plantó delante de él. Era de un agradable color vainilla suave; las ventanas, numerosas, relucían en tonos azulados y verdes, como vidrieras.

Era perfecto, al menos por el momento. Con un poco de suerte, empezaría allí su nueva vida.

Llamó a la puerta y salió una señora bajita, de pelo fino y grisáceo, con una gran y amable sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

— Buenos días, señor, soy la señora Spenser, la propietaria. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

— Buenos días, señora Spenser —saludó el muchacho—. Me llamo Percy Weasley. Verá, necesito alquilar un apartamento y he leído su anuncio en _El Profeta_. Buscaba un buen lugar por esta zona… Trabajo en el Ministerio, ¿sabe? —dijo, no sin cierto orgullo— Y este sitio me viene muy bien, pues como sabe, el Ministerio se encuentra por esta zona, concretamente detrás de…

— El Ministerio, ¿eh? —interrumpió la mujer, mirándolo de arriba a abajo— Veré qué puedo hacer…

Y le dio con la puerta en las narices. Percy, lamentando la falta de educación de la gente, pensó por un instante que mejor iba buscando otro sitio cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y la mujer apareció al otro lado, con una sonrisa extrañamente amable dibujada en su rostro.

— Tengo el apartamento ideal para usted.

— ¡Ah, estupendo! —dijo Percy alegremente, siguiéndola hasta la recepción, pulcramente decorada con un par de sillones y una mesa de café—. ¿Podría alguien encargarse de mi equipaje? Lo he hechizado para que llegue dentro de un… —le interrumpió un ruido sordo tras ellos, en el vestíbulo de la entrada— Oh, ahí está.

La casera dibujó una sonrisa que, más que amable, le pareció un tanto espeluznante.

— Oh, cuánto lo siento… —dijo con una compasión que a Percy no le sonó muy convincente—. No puedo, hoy estoy sola.

Percy frunció levemente el ceño. Le pareció ver a alguien esconderse al fondo del pasillo, pero no dijo nada. De repente ya no estaba tan cómodo en aquel lugar. La señora Spenser siguió con su tan amable como falsa cantinela.

—Lo llevaría yo, pero padezco de lumbago y mi varita se ha roto, no puedo hacer ningún hechizo para aligerarlo...

Sin añadir nada más, Percy le dio las buenas tardes y lo hizo él mismo; por suerte con un buen hechizo aligeró el baúl lo suficiente.Leyó en la llave que le había dado que su apartamento estaba en el último piso, al final del pasillo; preveía un lugar bastante tranquilo, por lo tanto, aunque de todas maneras el edificio estaba hechizado para que no se oyeran los ruidos del tráfico muggle allá abajo, en la calle.

Al entrar al pasillo para subir las escaleras (la casera le dijo que el ascensor estaba roto, aunque le había parecido ver entrar a alguien; ella le dijo que era el del mantenimiento), advirtió que en la pared, a ambos lados, había varios carteles y fotografías. Reparó en una fotografía enmarcada de Albus Dumbledore; su penetrante mirada le hizo sentir incómodo y apartó la vista, topándose de repente con una fotografía del Ministro. Alguien había pintado un enorme bigote a una del señor Fudge, que parecía enormemente molesto, y había escrito debajo "Idiota del Siglo". Una fotografía de Harry Potter que parpadeaba con aire confundido estaba justo en la pared de enfrente; parecía formar parte de una especie de panfleto. Debajo habían escrito "Quien-nosotros-sabemos ha vuelto, ¿cuándo vamos a darnos cuenta? YO CREO A HARRY POTTER"

Asqueado, empezó a entender a qué se debía tanta "simpatía" por parte de la casera. Meneó la cabeza con reprobación, lamentando lo inocente y manipulable que era la gente. Si supieran la verdad… Le hubiera encantado intercambiar ideas políticas con la gente que llevaba aquel lugar, pero algo le decía que no era buena idea si no quería encontrarse alguna desagradable sorpresa en su piso, y eso en el mejor de los casos…

Sin más incidentes, afortunadamente, llegó a su apartamento. Tras recuperar el aliento y dar un rápido vistazo a la estancia, se dispuso a deshacer el equipaje.

En el fondo del baúl encontró sus insignias de Prefecto y de Premio Anual, relucientes como siempre. Las iba a colocar en el lugar más visible, pero entonces cayó en que Fred y George adoraban quitárselas y escondérselas, para encontrarlas él luego con alguna burrada grabada en ellas, hasta que los gritos de su madre les convencían de que las dejaran como estaban...

Estaba a punto de ponerlas en lugar seguro cuando recordó que ellos no estaban allí. Qué extraño era todo de repente.

Un golpeteo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Venía de su habitación, justo de una vieja cajonera que previamente había llenado de ropa, aunque uno de los cajones estaba atascado...

Entonces lo entendió todo. ¿Había un boggart? ¿Había un maldito boggart en la cajonera? ¿Qué clase de apartamento le habían dado?

Entonces recordó los pósters y las fotografías. No había que ser demasiado listo para intuir lo que estaba pasando.

Genial, había caído de lleno en el club de fans de Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore.

No tenía ningunas ganas de intercambiar opiniones con la casera sobre la importancia de entregar apartamentos en buenas condiciones, así que se decidió a acabar con aquello él mismo. Se arremangó la túnica y se plantó delante de la cajonera. En Hogwarts les habían enseñado a luchar contra ellos; no había nada más fácil. Había logrado convertir el suyo, la profesora McGonagall arrancándole el emblema de Prefecto delante de todos sus compañeros, en su hermano Fred gritando "¡JA, JA; te lo has creído!" con las ropas y sombrero de la profesora (más tarde, aquello le había hecho reír hasta las lágrimas).

Preparándose para esperar algo del mismo estilo, se arremangó y cogió la varita. Por un instante creyó que el boggart había adoptado su propia forma; parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

No era él. Era su padre.

Sabía que no era real, pero el odio que había en su mirada parecía penetrar en lo más profundo de su ser.

_Dejad que se vaya…_

Percy, desconcertado, se quedó paralizado un instante. ¿Por qué se le había aparecido aquella visión? Si a su familia ya no le importaba, y por tanto, a él tampoco…

_¿Estás seguro de eso, Percy? _De nuevo, la voz de sus hermanos.

La palabra _riddíkulo_ no salió de su garganta; en su lugar, profirió una especie de gruñido. El señor Weasley le señalaba con un dedo amenazador.

_Tú ya no eres mi hijo, eres una deshonra para nosotros…_

— ¡No me importa! ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡_Riddikulo…!_

Con un crujido, el boggart cambió. El ministro le miraba desde lo que a él le parecieron metros y metros de altura; había un gesto de desprecio en su rostro…

— _¡RIDDÍKULO!_

El boggart volvió a la cajonera con un estruendo.

Percy se dejó caer en la cama, con la respiración agitada. Las fuerzas le habían abandonado de repente. Se ocuparía mejor de ese boggart en otro momento. Después de todo, viviendo durante dieciséis años con sus hermanos gemelos, estaba más que acostumbrado a los ruidos molestos. Amargamente, pensó que al menos le haría algo de compañía.

Sintiéndose muy estúpido, se dirigió al escritorio. Había pensado en adelantar algo de trabajo pendiente; le relajaría un poco. Pero las palabras se le mezclaban apenas echó un primer vistazo a los pergaminos. Apenas iba a lograr concentrarse, así que decidió dar un paseo para coger algo de aire. Se arregló un poco y se puso una chaqueta (no quería llamar la atención de los muggles) para protegerse del aire fresco del atardecer. Al abrir la puerta, dio un respingo; la casera le miraba con su misma sonrisa socarrona, que esta vez que le dio escalofríos.

— ¿Está todo a gusto del señor? —preguntó con cierto deje burlón, dejando escapar una risilla; miró hacia adentro con gesto teatral—Me ha parecido oír gritos…

Percy la acompañó riendo sarcásticamente. Supuso que lo mejor era seguirle el juego.

— Francamente, señora Spenser, no puedo quejarme… —dijo, colocándose mejor las gafas— La cama parece cómoda, la despensa muy espaciosa y el estudio es francamente perfecto para lo que necesito, pero verá, en la cajonera hay…

— Que tenga un buen día —le interrumpió la casera alegremente, y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Percy oyó risitas ahogadas a medida que se alejaba. Ya no tenía ganas de salir.

**NOTA: **

**Aunque este fanfic es algo independiente de mis otros fanfics inspirados en Hogwarts, he de contar con algunos personajes de ellos a los que les he cogido demasiado cariño para dejarlos fuera: es el caso de Courtney O'Connor, personaje que aparece en la historia de Anabel y que pertenece a mi mano derecha en cuanto a fanfiction: mi prima Pri. Otros irán surgiendo a medida que avance esta historia de Percy y su nueva vida.**

**Gracias por leerme.**


End file.
